


A Warm Place

by Nevada_b_1780



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Not Canon Compliant - s02e11-12 The Miracle of Christmas (Timeless), Oral Sex, Post-Episode: s02e10 Chinatown (Timeless), Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:07:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25884832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevada_b_1780/pseuds/Nevada_b_1780
Summary: Lucy and Flynn end up stranded in freezing temperatures - how on earth will they manage to stay warm? (Post S2, ignoring the finale. They haven't managed to save Rufus yet, sadly.)
Relationships: Garcia Flynn/Lucy Preston
Comments: 12
Kudos: 35





	A Warm Place

The truck sped through the darkness, through the Massachusetts countryside which was gleaming white, deep drifts of snow piled at the sides of the narrow road. Flynn was peering carefully into the gloom ahead, eyes constantly distracted by the drifting snowflakes streaking past the windshield. He drove slower than he normally would as the deep drifts often jutted out into the road and he had to carefully manoeuvre around these to avoid getting stuck. Lucy was slumped in the seat next to him, looking like she really wanted, and probably needed to nap.

  
“So how many more times do you think we will have to save JFK from Rittenhouse?” Flynn joked, “It’s becoming a yearly tradition.”

  
Lucy snorted, “Well we were wrong about needing to save him from you at least,” she referred back to their trip to Vegas in 1962. “That was a clever bluff though, we didn’t figure out your actual plan early enough because we assumed you were after JFK.”

  
Flynn smiled ruefully, “I almost wish I hadn’t succeeded on that trip, Rittenhouse have all the advantages of the unlimited power of the plutonium battery now.”

  
“Ah but we definitely would have caught up with you early on if you hadn’t got it fitted,” Lucy pointed out. “Jiya was a genius at tracking your power usage, that’s how we got so close to you just before the trip to Nazi Germany.” 

  
“Point taken, Jiya IS a genius, I would have stood no chance with her on the case,” Flynn conceded. 

  
A pause as they both focused their attention on the rather large drift just ahead. Once they passed it safely, Lucy continued.

  
“I suppose eventually Rittenhouse will run out of dates to come back and try again?” she joked.

  
“ _Sranje_ , I hope we defeat them well before we get to that point Lucy!” Flynn turned to look at her in horror at the thought of spending the rest of his life fighting Rittenhouse.

  
“Calm down Flynn, I’m just kidding,” she smiled, “I certainly hope we’re not still... DEER!”

  
Flynn’s head snapped back, foot slamming onto the brake pedal as he saw the hazard ahead. The truck swerved left, right, left and then spun out of control as it skidded on the frozen road surface. They skated gracefully past the deer and off the edge of the road entirely, sliding slowly but inexorably down a gentle slope and nose first into a deep drift. Back on the road, the deer moved on, unconcerned with the fate of the two time travellers who had so nearly wiped it out.

  
“ _Jebati_!” Flynn swore loudly, smacking the steering wheel with both hands. “I’m sorry Lucy,” he sighed dejectedly, head bowed.

  
“Don’t worry Flynn, we’re both fine and the truck didn’t hit anything major. We can get it started again and back up the slope, it wasn’t too steep.”

  
He looked at her for a moment. “Lucy, have you ever driven in this level of snow? I’m not sure we’ll even get out of this drift, never mind back up that slope!”

  
“Okay Flynn, I do live in San Francisco, so obviously my experience of driving in snow is somewhat limited,” she snapped. “Is it really that bad?” She noticed her breath was visible as condensation in the freezing air, even inside the cab as the temperature dropped.

  
“It could be,” he said, obviously uneasy with the situation. “I’ll take a look in the back and see if there’s any shovels or anything else that could help.”

  
He set his shoulder to the door and managed to shove it open, pushing a mound of snow away and jumping down into thigh deep snow. Lucy gasped as she realised how deep it was. They could really be in trouble here and Jiya and Wyatt had gone ahead in a separate truck. She knew they would come and search for them eventually when they didn’t return to the Lifeboat, but it would probably take them a while and she wasn’t sure how easily their vehicle would be found in the dark as they were down and off the road. She decided to search the cab to see if anything useful had been left there.

\-----

  
Flynn forced his way through the deep snow alongside the truck, making his way to the back. He was really worried about their situation, having been stranded in freezing winter conditions before, during his combat days. Lucy had no idea how difficult it might be to keep warm through the night; he had no illusions that Jiya and Wyatt would even start to look for them before morning and the chances of anyone else spotting them in the dark were virtually zero. Their 1920s wool clothing was historically accurate but not a patch on modern insulated winter clothing for providing warmth and his pants and the bottom half of his overcoat were already soaked through from wading through the deep drift.

  
He reached the doors and flung them open, at least the snow was slightly shallower at the rear of the truck, making it easier. Fishing a modern-day torch from his pocket and climbing inside he was relieved to discover a snow shovel and a good pile of blankets amongst the wooden crates stacked up inside. Thankfully whoever they had stolen the truck from had been well-prepared for wintry conditions. He pulled out a knife from an inside pocket, flicked out the blade and used it to lever off the lid of one of the crates to check what was inside, hoping to find something they could eat.

  
Disappointingly, the crate appeared to be full of plucked, raw chickens. Flynn huffed his disappointment and tried another crate. Exactly the same.

  
“ _Sranje_!” He slammed the crate lid back down, but paused when he heard a ‘clink’. He removed the lid again and dug down under the chickens, finding something completely different at the bottom of the crate. A wry smile spread across his face as he realised whose truck they had liberated that morning.

\-----

Lucy turned around as she heard the noise of Flynn scrambling the door open again, “Lucy, grab a hold of these,” he called out from behind a bundle of woollen blankets.   
She took them from him, dragging them into the cab as he pulled himself up and yanked the door closed again, “You’ll never believe what this truck is used for...” he started, turning to her, then stopping as he noticed she was excited about something.

  
“Look what I found in the glove compartment!” she exclaimed, holding up a chocolate bar.

  
“Well at least we’ll have something to eat, the only food back there is raw chickens,” he laughed ruefully. “There’s a snow shovel, but having looked at the amount of snow out there, I don’t think it is worth even trying to dig the truck out.”

  
Lucy looked worried. “We do have a lot of blankets though, so that’s good news,” he tried to sound reassuring. “Also... look what else I found.” He pulled out a bottle full of what looked like whiskey from inside his jacket, “This must be a prohibition bootlegger’s truck.”

  
“Food, drink and blankets, what luxury!” Lucy laughed nervously. She knew Flynn was worried about their situation and putting on a brave face, probably trying to protect her. She broke off a big piece of the chocolate and passed it over to him, breaking off another piece for her and starting to nibble on it.

  
After a few minutes she noticed him trying to hide a shiver. “Flynn! Wrap some blankets around you for goodness sake!” She leaned over and spread one across his lap, but noticed his pants were soaking wet and ice cold to touch. Of course, he’d been out in the deep snow, no wonder he was shivering.

  
“Take off those wet pants Flynn,” she looked up at him and noticed he looked nervous. “It’s fine, I won’t look,” she teased, smiling.

  
He glared at her, then fumbled undoing his belt with cold, stiff fingers as she turned away. Once he’d wrestled it undone and pulled the wet fabric off his legs, along with his boots and socks, and tucked the blanket under and around him once again he felt a little better. He spread his pants out as best he could over the steering wheel.

  
“Let’s hope those are dry by the morning, Wyatt won’t be too pleased if he turns up and I don’t have any pants on,” he joked.

  
Lucy snorted and started wrapping blankets around her. She’d felt a little chilled during the mission, dressed in her wool suit and overcoat, and cursed the fact that she’d had to wear silk stockings and a skirt rather than the warmer, more practical option of pants.

  
“Remind me to put on thermal underwear next time we go anywhere where the temperature is below 30!” she stammered as she shivered with the cold.

  
“C’mere” Flynn pulled her over to nestle close to him, wrapping his arms around her to try and share their meagre body heat as much as possible. He reached down and grabbed the whiskey bottle. “Just a mouthful, we want the warming effects but we don’t want to get inebriated,” he warned, twisting off the cap.

  
Lucy giggled, then coughed as she took a swig from the bottle and felt the whiskey burn its way down her throat. “It’s quite strong!” she spluttered, handing it back to Flynn. He smiled, amused by her reaction to the strong liquor. He gulped on his mouthful and pulled a face, looking like his bodies first reaction had been to spit it back out, but had managed to overcome this urge.

  
“Not quite up to Talisker standard, is it?” he eventually managed to quip. They retrieved the remaining chocolate, snapped it up and shared it out, taking their take to savour it, knowing that it was the last food they would get until morning at least. They sat for a while in silence, trying to think about anything other than how cold they were.

  
Lucy broke the silence, “Flynn... do you know what time it is?”

  
He peered at his wristwatch, just about able to make out the dial in the moonlight reflecting from the snow outside, “Ah... I’m afraid it’s only 11.40pm, we’ve got a long wait still ahead of us before we can expect any kind of rescue.”

  
Lucy’s heart sank at his words. She couldn’t believe just how cold it was possible to get. Her very bones ached from the intense chill and she couldn’t seem to even remember anymore how it felt to be warm.

  
“Lucy.... I...” Flynn paused. He wasn’t really sure how to say this and how it would go down with Lucy. “I, uh, I’m worried about us making it through the night in these temperatures. I think we need to be a little more, uh, drastic about how we best share our body heat to give us the best chance of survival.”

  
Lucy turned her head to look his way. Flynn was consciously looking elsewhere rather than at her, and she could see he was flushed pink with embarrassment. “Skin to skin you mean? I read once that does help keep body temperature up in survival situations.”

  
“Yes,” he replied, “I realise that might be a bit... awkward, but...”

  
“It’s fine,” Lucy replied, “We’re both adults and good friends, aren’t we? And we can probably keep our underwear on and it will still work?” She started to peel the blankets back that were covering her up.

  
“Of course. We’ll rearrange the blankets, it will probably work better if we lie across the seats, do you think?” Flynn busied himself spreading a couple across the seats and keeping the rest aside to cover them up again. “I’ll just turn away while you...” he waved his hand vaguely in the direction of her clothing. He heard various rustling noises as he stared out at the snow, trying not to think about Lucy and her unclothed body. His feelings for her had not diminished, and although he still hadn’t managed to work up the courage to talk to her about it, he assumed she had picked up on them by now. Indeed he had no idea if she saw him as anything other than a friend and did not want to spoil their friendship, he remembered how much the fallout from her tryst with Wyatt and then Jessica returning had upset her and presumed she would not be interested in getting involved with a co worker again after all that.

  
Her voice broke into his thoughts, “Okay, your turn now.” He turned back to see she had squeezed onto the seats and was lying down with a blanket over her. She turned her body so that she was looking away from him towards the seat backs to give him some privacy in turn. He peeled off his overcoat and jacket easily enough but his frozen fingers fumbled with the knot in his tie and his shirt buttons and he thought he heard a few of them pop off onto the floor as he finally managed to remove it. He pulled his tank top over his head and then carefully eased himself onto the seats behind Lucy. There’s not much space for them both and he teeters on the edge as he pulls the remaining blankets and both their wool overcoats over, cocooning them both inside and moulding himself along her back, wrapping an arm around her waist to keep them close.

  
After a few minutes they are still both shaking and shivering with the cold, so he begins to run his hands vigorously up and down her arms, then her legs, trying to warm her a little.  
Lucy felt numb with the cold as she stripped down to her underwear and slid under a blanket on their makeshift bed. She kept her stockings and garter belt on too, feeling they are too fiddly to take off with clumsy, frozen fingers. She is shaking from the chill as she feels Flynn slide in next to her and pull her close which helps distract her from thinking about the feeling of his lean, muscular body against hers but doesn’t stop her body flushing with inner warmth as it reacts to his close proximity. As he begins to rub his large hands over her body in an effort to warm her up, she screws her eyes shut and tries to think about something else, anything else, to distract her from how this is making her feel, from the dampness she can feel gathering between her thighs. Then she feels it. The heat and hardness of his arousal, pushing up against her butt.

  
Flynn freezes, tensing against her, “Lucy... I... I’m... so sorry,” he stammers, voice muffled against her hair.

  
She can imagine him, red-faced, hiding his embarrassment by burying his head in her shoulder, “It’s okay Flynn, nothing to be ashamed about,” she tries to reassure him.

  
“It’s just a bodily reaction to being close to someone, just ignore it Lucy,” she hears him plead as he starts to rub her arms again. There is silence for a few moments.

  
“What if I didn’t want to?” she whispered, feeling her body react to his arousal with another rush of warmth.

  
“I’m sorry Lucy, I didn’t catch that.”

  
“What if I didn’t want to,” she repeated, louder so he could hear, “Ignore it I mean.”

  
He froze again, “Lucy... I... what?”

  
She turned over, wriggling her body round to face him. When she could see his expression he looked dumbstruck, his mouth open in surprise and his eyes dilated and dark.

  
“What if I didn’t want to ignore it, ignore how you feel, ignore how I feel anymore?” she murmured, running her hand up his arm to cup his cheek.

  
“Loocy...” he breathed as she brushed her lips against his in a kiss, caressing his cheek, feeling his hands slide to her back and pull her closer as they deepened the kiss, mouths opening to each other and tongues gently exploring.

  
She felt him pull back, “Lucy are you sure about this?” he asked, his fingers tracing patterns on her waist and hip, “I’m not interested in a one-night stand, I want this to be... the start of something... more.”

  
“So do I...” she looked deep into his eyes, feeling like she could actually see his soul in them right now, “I think we’ve waited long enough, don’t you... Garcia?”

  
Something snapped in him right then as he heard her call him by his first name at last. He pulled her in, hungrily devouring her with heated kisses she responded to, carding her hands through his hair and pulling his body onto hers. She spread her legs open so his body settled between them, pressing his hardness into her centre as she rolled her hips, gasping. His hand skated down her body to cup her breast through her underwear, thumb rolling over her erect nipple.

  
“Lucy, _moja_ _ljubav_ , _tako_ _si_ _lijepa_ ,” he breathed into her neck, between kisses which moved down her neck, across her clavicle and downwards as he slipped the strap of her vintage brassiere off her shoulder. He took her revealed breast into his mouth, sucking and licking at her nipple, discovering she especially liked it when his teeth scraped against her. He could feel her hips buck against him as he explored her breasts and groaned as she grabbed his ass and pulled him harder against her. His hand slid down to caress her thigh, feeling a rush of blood to his groin as he toyed with the edges of her stockings. He liked that she had left them on, his fingertips skimmed easily over the smooth fibres as they moved to her inner thigh, then danced up to the silky edge of her underwear.

  
He paused and moved up to kiss her again and check he had her permission to touch her more intimately. “Please,” she breathed, eyes hooded and pupils blown. His hand moved to cup her, touching her centre gently through the silk fabric.

  
“Fuck, Lucy, you’re so wet,” he groaned, slipping a finger under the fabric and into her folds. She gasped as his fingertip circled her clit slowly, gently, his mouth lowering itself to tease her nipple once more. His finger slipped down to enter her, slowly thrusting in and out of her warmth.

  
“Harder,” she commanded him, “More,” as she gazed from half-closed eyes into his. He added a second finger, thrusting faster with his thumb on her clit, crooking his fingers to hit her sweet spot every time until she convulsed and cried out in pleasure, walls clenching around him. He stroked her through it, then gently pulled out of her, sucking his fingers clean with a moan of apprecation.

  
“Mmm... I’d love to taste you properly Lucy, but I don’t think that will be possible in this confined space,” he rumbled.

  
She pulled his head down and crushed his mouth to hers, licking into him and tasting herself on him. “I want you Garcia.” Seeing his hesitation, she added “I’m on Depo-Provera, and I know we both have regular health checks in the bunker so we’re both clean.”

  
“You’re sure Lucy?” he checked again, stroking her hair. She nodded consent as she moved her hand down to palm his erection through his boxer briefs, before starting to pull them down his body so he could kick them off. She took him into her hand, feeling him jerk at her touch, moving up and down his length, rubbing her thumb over the head where he was wet with precum, hearing his breathing grow ragged as she stroked him.

  
“Lucy... you need to slow down, or I’ll finish before I start,” he warned her, eyes closed and frowning with concentration. She reluctantly let go and he reached around her back, unclipping her brassiere and pulling it from her shoulders, then hooking his fingers through the sides of her underwear. “Lift your hips,” he asked as he slid them down her legs and off her feet as she lifted them, one after the other.

  
Only one position was really going to be possible in those particular circumstances. He settled between her spread legs again, erection nudging her thigh. She reached down and guided him into her with one hand, moaning as his head pushed inside. He entered her slowly, mouth dropping open at the sensation of being sheathed inside her warmth. As he became fully seated after a couple of slow thrusts, he buried his face in her shoulder, overwhelmed with sensation and also wanting to give her time to adjust to him.

  
She thrust her hips towards him and he started to move in her, thrusting in and out slowly as he pressed kisses to her neck and shoulder. She wrapped her legs around the small of his back, changing the angle so he pressed deeper into her.

  
“Faster, harder Garcia,” she cried out as he sped up thrusting fast and hard into her. He could feel his orgasm rapidly approaching and slid his hand between them to rub her clit. As he did so, he felt her spasm as she came, the incredible sensation of her cunt rippling around his cock, as he gasped and spurted inside her.

  
“Loocy!” he cried out as he managed a few final stokes before they collapsed together, breathing hard into each other’s shoulders, hands still running over each other as if they could not bear to stop touching each other, even for a moment.

  
He slid out of her and over to her side before long, conscious of his weight crushing her under him. He panicked for a moment about how they would clean up before he remembered his pocket handkerchief which he retrieved and used it to wipe them both clean before pulling her back into his arms.

  
“Mmmm... that was good,” she purred sleepily into his chest, not shivering anymore.

  
He stroked her hair, “It was,” he rumbled back, also noticing he finally felt warm and contented as his eyes began to droop shut.

  
\-----

  
Wyatt was annoyed. He’d driven up and down this road three times now, where the hell were they? It didn’t help that he’d had virtually no sleep in the Lifeboat, although it had some form of heating so they’d kept warm enough, those seats were so uncomfortable he’d only really dozed on and off. It also really didn’t help that Jiya had snored loudly most of the night, keeping him awake too. She’d even had the audacity to claim she’d slept poorly in the morning and got annoyed with him when he pointed out she most certainly hadn’t. He’d made a mental note that, once they got Rufus back, to ask him how on earth he managed to sleep through her snoring, he must really love her to put up with that! They’d both assumed that Lucy and Flynn must have come off the road somewhere during the night, looking at the deep drifts of snow come the morning and had decided to search along the road for them.

  
“Wait, what was that?” Jiya was leaning out the open window looking for signs of their truck now, as they’d had no luck the first two times down the road. She pointed back behind them.   
Wyatt rolled his eyes and put the truck into reverse. At least there was no other traffic around to worry about.

  
“Yup that looks like their truck,” he confirmed, jumping down into the road. “C’mon, I might need help if they’re injured, or...” he left the sentence unfinished, unwilling to entertain the thought that they might not have made it through the night. Jiya walked around their truck and picked her way through the snow, following Wyatt down to the partially buried truck.

  
\-----

  
Flynn stirred into wakefulness, something was tickling his nose annoyingly. His eyes blinked open and focused on a pile of wavy brunette hair close to his face, which was puzzling for half a second until he remembered where, and with whom, he was. He smiled and reached over, brushing Lucy’s hair out of her face. She opened her eyes and smiled back at him as he leaned forward and kissed her lovingly. As they drew back, still gazing into each other’s eyes, they jumped at a bang on the window. Wyatt and Jiya were stood there, staring at them. Wyatt’s expression looked like thunder and Jiya looked like she was excitedly squeeing.

  
“Uh oh,” sighed Lucy as Flynn muttered “Busted!”

  
Wyatt yanked the door open. Whilst he was familiar with the survival technique of sharing skin to skin body heat to avoid hypothermia in freezing temperatures, the underwear casually tossed to the cab’s floor gave away exactly what they had been doing overnight, not to mention the kissing and heated looks they’d been sharing as they’d arrived at the window.

  
“Get dressed!” he snapped, “Our truck’s up on the road, we’ll never manage to shift this one.” He turned abruptly and stalked off.

  
Jiya gave them a big smile and a thumbs up, “Well I’ll leave you two to get sorted then,” she giggled and followed after Wyatt.

  
Lucy gave Flynn a rueful look, “Oops, that’s going to be awkward, the cat is well and truly out of the bag now!”

  
“I’m sorry Lucy, do you regret it? You only need to say and...”

  
“No of course not, Garcia!” she smacked him playfully. “He’ll just have to get over himself. I’m okay with the team knowing about us, hopefully you are too?”

  
“Of course, _draga_ ,” Flynn confirmed as he kissed her on the forehead. “We had better get dressed and moving then.”

  
They threw off the blankets and shivered in the morning chill as they quickly dressed. Flynn made sure they took everything with them including the chocolate wrapper and opened bottle of whiskey so it looked like the truck had simply been stolen by would-be robbers and abandoned after it had crashed off the road. He replaced the blankets in the back and on a whim, grabbed one of the crates containing the raw chickens and whiskey.

  
“Seriously Flynn? What are you going to do with that?” Lucy questioned.

  
“Well I was thinking we could have a bit of a party, I could cook for everyone? It’s not often Denise brings us chicken. The whiskey might be more palatable mixed with coke and I’m sure it will disappear into Connor’s room anyway even if it doesn’t!”

  
They laugh as he hauls the crate up to the truck and hefts it into the back, then carefully lifts Lucy up into it before hauling himself up and over the side. He sits down next to her, banging on the cab wall to let Wyatt know they are ready to go before wrapping his arm around Lucy to stop her bouncing around in the back of the truck too much on their way back to the Lifeboat.

  
\-----

  
Denise and Connor stood anxiously waiting for the team to emerge as the Lifeboat popped back into the present with a clanking, clattering noise and a sudden rush of wind as usual. They were very late back after the Mothership’s return to the present had been signalled hours ago.

  
“Is everyone okay? What happened?” Denise questioned as the Lifeboat’s door slid open.

  
“Ask them!” Wyatt snapped, gesturing back over his shoulder with his thumb. “I’ll be catching up on my sleep,” he growled as he stomped off in the direction of his room.

  
Jiya smiled nervously and shrugged her shoulders as Denise raised her eyebrows questioningly at her, not sure what Flynn and Lucy wanted to reveal to the others. Flynn, of course smirked while Lucy looked worried.

  
“Okay I guess we’ll discuss it in the debrief,” sighs Denise. “Get some food and rest first, all of you, you look exhausted.”

  
Lucy was in quite a hurry to visit the bathroom and shower after sleeping in a truck with no facilities over night and hurried off as Jiya disappeared into the girls bedroom. When Lucy emerges, Flynn is there, waiting for her.

  
“Would you like to sleep in my room?” he asks almost shyly, eyes cast down, only looking up at her at the end of his question.

  
She answers him by standing on tiptoe, snaking her hands around the back of his neck and pulling him down to place a gentle kiss on his lips, “I would. I think we should get something to eat first though?”

  
A genuine, loving smile spread across his face, making his eyes crinkle at the corners. “I’ll go and make us a sandwich, shall I?” Flynn knew not to trust Lucy’s skills in the kitchen. She could just about make a bowl of cereal without ruining it, they all remembered the fire when she had attempted to reheat soup in the microwave. A sudden thought crossed his mind, “ _Sranje_! I forgot about the chickens in the Lifeboat!”

  
He hurried back to the landing area but spotted Denise and Connor unpacking the crate of chickens and whiskey with surprised exclamations and decided to sneak away and leave them to it. He made his way to the kitchen and prepared a couple of quick and basic cheese sandwiches, grabbing two apples from the fruit bowl and a couple of bottles of water then returning to his room.

  
He found Lucy curled up, already asleep in his bed, noticing she’d folded her 1920s clothes over his chair and it looked like she’d stolen one of his shirts to sleep in. Hurriedly he ate one of the sandwiches, visited the bathroom for a quick shower and to brush his teeth and then slid into bed behind her. Usually it felt a little chilled in the bunker, but after their previous night it felt much warmer as he wrapped his arms around her, held her close and quickly drifted off to sleep.

  
\-----

  
Lucy was woken by the loud growling in her stomach. Oh yeah, she failed to eat anything before dozing off on their return to the bunker, that would explain it. She could feel Flynn’s arm heavy across her body and smiled as she noticed his hand had grasped hers and linked their fingers together in their sleep. She remembered their activities the previous night and her body flushed with warmth as she recalled the feel of his lips on her skin, how his fingers touched her, the way their bodies had moved together.

  
She rolled over to look at him, trying not to disturb him as he was still asleep, but felt him stir and blink as she brushed back the longer lock of hair that had fallen into his eyes.

  
“ _Dobro_ _jutro_ , _moja_ _ljubav_ ,” he rumbled sleepily, raising his own hand to stroke her cheek gently, then moving closer to press his lips to hers. She responded, her tongue sliding along the seam of his lips until he opened to her. She could feel his scruff scratching her skin as she licked into him, pulling her hands through his hair.

  
GRRRRRRRR!

  
Flynn moved back, breaking the kiss as he laughed at the loud growling from her stomach.

“...and that’s what you get for not eating anything last night,” he chastised her, sitting up and sliding out of bed to fetch the water bottles and apples. “I’m afraid the sandwich from last night is well past it, I can make you another...?” he offered, beckoning towards the door.

  
“This will do fine for now, thank you Garcia,” she smiled, biting hungrily into her apple.

  
He picked up the knife resting on last night’s tray of provisions and used it to cut his apple into segments and remove the core, before popping each section into his mouth in turn.

  
“I think it’s actually early evening?” she ventured between bites, noticing the pale light which made it this far down into the bunker rooms was fading.

  
“Time travel problems, never being able to tell what time of day it is back in the present,” Flynn laughed wryly.

  
“Or even what day!” Lucy added, finishing her apple and throwing the core into the bin before taking a deep swig from her water bottle, “Mmm, that feels much better.”

  
Flynn finished his apple and checked his watch, “5.30pm. I believe Denise said debriefing was at 7pm sharp so... where were we?” he smirked cheekily at Lucy.

  
She felt another flush of warmth fill her body as she looked at him, “Get over here,” she beckoned.

  
Flynn crossed the room in a stride, sitting on the edge of the narrow bed and weaving his hands into her hair, holding her steady as their lips clashed together and his tongue demanded entrance to her mouth in a heated kiss. A minute or so later they drew back to catch a breath and Lucy giggled at Flynn’s hair, normally so neat but now sticking up everywhere from her attentions.

  
“What...?” he asked, running his hands through it in a futile attempt to tame it back into place.

  
“Y’know, part of me keeps expecting to see Jiya and Wyatt appear at the door and look at us judgmentally,” she joked.

  
“Well I definitely remember locking the door before sleeping, so there’s no chance of that happening right now.”

  
“Good!” She pushed him down onto the bed, almost taking him by surprise as she straddled his hips, leaning down to kiss him again, this time being the demanding, dominant one. As their kisses became more heated, she ran her hands down and under the hem of his shirt, tracing across the hard planes of his chest and pulling the fabric up until she could pull it over his head and throw it to one side. She sat back and took in the sight of him, lean and lightly muscular with quite a few scars criss-crossing his skin. She traced the outline on his chest from his bullet wound gained in Chinatown.

  
“I didn’t quite realise how bad this was at the time,” she gasped, “You could have died... if it had been an inch or two further over...”

  
She bent down and kissed his scar, tracing it with her lips and tongue, then moved down and sucked his nipple into his mouth, hearing him groan as she gently bit him. She felt his hands gripping her waist, running up and down her sides over her skin as he grew hard beneath her. Sitting back, she teased him with a roll of her hips while she pulled his shirt that she’d slept in, up and off, pulling her arms through as she flung it away to join his discarded shirt on the floor. His hands moved to cup her revealed breasts as he sat up and sucked one of her nipples into his mouth, gently pinching the other. He glanced up at her through long lashes with dark, dilated eyes as she closed her eyes, groaning in pleasure as she threw her head back.

  
He released her nipple with a wet popping sound and rolled them so that Lucy was flat on the bed then kissed and licked his way down her body, between her breasts, down her stomach to the crease of her thigh, then ignoring her centre, down her thigh.

  
As she made a disappointed whine he smiled against her skin, “ Patience, _draga_ ,” he rumbled, making his way down her shin before kissing back up her calf, then her inner thigh until he finally pressed his mouth to her centre, feeling dampness on his lips through the soaked fabric of her underwear as he tongued at her core.

  
He raised his head to look her in the eyes, “Can I taste you properly, Lucy?”

  
“Oh God, yes, Garcia,” she gasped, chest heaving in anticipation.

  
He hooked his thumbs around each side of her underwear and dragged them down her legs, moving so she could kick them off. “Sit up,” he directed, standing up then pulling her right to the edge of the bed and kneeling on the floor between her spread legs. His tongue licked his top lip as he hooked her legs over his shoulders before spreading her open and licking a stripe through her centre to her clit, swirling around it before sucking gently.

  
“Garcia!” she shouted as she bucked against him. He moved one hand to her hips to keep her steady as her hands twisted into his hair, tugging at his head as his tongue moved down to her centre, thrusting and twisting into her as she moaned. His tongue slid back up to swirl patterns around her clit as he slid a finger into her warmth. He thrust insistently, quickly adding a second finger, remembering she preferred him to not be too gentle. He could hear she was getting close to climax and beginning to tense up as he corkscrewed his fingers faster, then as he sucked her clit into his mouth and fluttered his tongue around it, heard her cry out as she shook around him. He lapped at a new rush of wetness as he licked her through her climax until she pulled him back up to kiss her mouth, tugging on his hair as she tasted herself on him.

  
He palmed his erection through his sweatpants, feeling the damp stain of his precum; he was painfully hard from tasting her. Lucy pulled him up to standing, looking at his tented pants and licking her lips, before sliding them down. As he stepped out of them he gasped as she grasped him firmly and licked his head, swirling around and under his foreskin and tasting the salty fluid, licking down and up his length before taking him into her mouth as deeply as she could.

  
“Loocy...” he groaned, grasping her hair tightly in one hand but holding back from thrusting into her mouth as she moved on him. When she reached down and fondled his balls he almost lost control.

  
“Lucy...” he gently touched her cheek, pulling back as she released his cock with a parting kiss on the head. He pulled her up to standing, bending to kiss her deeply as he wound a hand behind her neck and pulled her leg high up, around his hip as his erection pressed at her stomach.

  
She took charge, “On the bed, Garcia.” He hurried to obey as she straddled his hips again, taking his cock in her hands and sliding down onto him, taking him deep into her with a couple of strokes. She paused as their hips met, allowing herself a minute to adjust to being filled by his size. His eyes, which had closed at the sensation of sinking into her tight, wet cunt, opened again, gazing up at her as she started to move, her hands steadying herself on his chest as she rode him.

  
“Ah, Lucy, you look... incredible,” he gasped, moving his hands to her hips so that he could thrust up into her as they moved faster and faster together. Lucy slid a hand up between her legs, fingering her clit, bringing herself to orgasm, walls clenching around him. As she came down from her high, he flipped her over onto her back and re-entered her, hard, kneeling on the bed between her legs and pulling her up onto him. She cried out again at the new angle as he penetrated more deeply and thrust more rapidly, pounding into her as she moaned and he grunted with effort, bed creaking loudly under the onslaught. He felt his balls start to tighten as he approached climax and moved his hand so he could swirl a finger over her clit. As his rhythm stuttered, he felt her convulse and spasm around him as he spurted deep inside her, groaning out his final few strokes as he collapsed onto her.

  
He rolled off her and onto his side as they panted for breath, exhausted for the moment. As their breathing steadied he brushed the sweat soaked hair on her face out of her eyes and planted a gentle kiss on her lips, before rolling out of bed to find a towel to clean them both up. As he dropped the towel to one side, she pulled him close, wrapping her arms around him and resting her head upon his chest, listening to his heart which was still pounding. He snaked an arm under her body and pressed kisses to her hair.

  
“I hope we weren’t too loud?” Lucy worried, tilting her head to look up at him.

  
Flynn raised an eyebrow. “Really Lucy? I think anyone in this bunker who was in any doubt about whether or not we are involved, now has a pretty good idea.”

  
There was a bang on the door and Jiya called through, “Uh, Flynn, just a reminder from Denise that we have the debrief in half an hour.”

  
Flynn rubbed his eyes as he called back, “Uh, thanks for the reminder Jiya.”

  
“You’ve probably just about got time for a shower.” There was a pause, then, “If you happen to see Lucy, could you let her know too?”

  
“Sure thing Jiya,” he replied as Lucy giggled next to him.

  
“See!” he whispered, dropping a kiss onto her stomach as he climbed out of bed and began pulling his clothes back on, “C’mon we’ve got time for a rather essential shower if we hurry.”

  
She groaned but pulled her clothes back on too and followed him out as he unlocked the door and grabbed their towels on the way.

  
\-----

  
Denise, Jiya and Wyatt sat around a table in the common area for the debrief. As Lucy and Flynn walked in with damp hair, Wyatt was relaying to Denise the last info on the part of the mission involving them protecting JFK.

  
“...so then after Flynn and I had taken out all the sleeper agents we contacted Lucy and Jiya who brought JFK and his family back home.”

  
“So they thought it was just an evacuation for a severe storm that never materialised then?” Denise checked, “Clever thinking.”

  
“After that we all drove back to the Lifeboat ready to return home, only Lucy and Flynn never arrived,” Wyatt continued, “We knew how dangerous the weather was, at below 30 it would have jeopardised our safety to leave the Lifeboat and look for them in the snow. We had to hope that they were safe and waited until morning to start searching.”

  
“I wasn’t too happy about leaving them out there all night, I was worried in case they were injured and needed help urgently,” Jiya interjected.

  
“I understand Jiya, but Wyatt made the correct tactical decision based on what I’ve heard,” Denise determined.

  
“We eventually spotted their truck buried in a drift off the main road and brought them back to the Lifeboat in the back of our vehicle before Jiya piloted us home, arriving at 09.46.” Wyatt finished.

  
“Thank you,” Denise said, “Jiya, if you’re happy with Wyatt’s account then you can both go.”

  
Jiya confirmed that she was and they both left, Wyatt pointedly not looking at either of them and Jiya wriggling her eyebrows and mouthing ‘I’ll catch up with you later’ at Lucy, out of Denise’s eyeline.

  
Lucy and Flynn were left sitting there, feeling a little bit like badly behaved children sat outside the principle’s office. Denise looked up at them, Lucy sat up straight looking worried and Flynn slouching on his chair, arms folded with a trademark smirk on his face.

  
“So... first things first, I’d like you both to go through an account of what happened on your separate parts of the main mission first, please,” Denise asked.

  
Lucy went first, stumbling through her part of the mission with Jiya, hiding the Kennedy family. Flynn then went through his account of how he and Wyatt dealt with the sleeper agents.   
Denise confirmed their reports matched up with the others, then asked, “So what happened on the way back to the Lifeboat?”

  
“Well there were a lot of snow drifts on the road...” started Lucy

  
“The weather and driving conditions were atrocious,” continued Flynn, “Then there was suddenly a deer on the road, we slid off the road and got stuck in the snow.”

  
“You couldn’t get the truck out and back on the road?” Denise asked.

  
“The snow was really deep, it was below 30,” Flynn explained, “I’ve been out in conditions like that before and knew how dangerous it was, so we had to stay put and wait for Jiya and Wyatt to come find us. I knew we probably couldn’t expect them until the morning and we’d just have to survive until then.”

  
“I see. Now can you explain why Wyatt is so pissed at you both and why the hell Connor found a crate of raw chickens and cheap whiskey in the Lifeboat earlier?” Denise demanded, raising her eyebrows as she spoke.

  
Flynn snorted in amusement. Lucy glared at him and tried to explain, “We... uh... we couldn’t stay warm enough, even with the blankets that Flynn found in the truck, so we... uh... we...”

  
“It’s a recognised survival technique, sharing body heat skin to skin to survive sub-zero temperatures,” Flynn interrupted, “I guess Wyatt just couldn’t handle that he found us like that in the morning and that’s why he’s pissed?”

  
“I can imagine,” Denise’s eyebrows seemed to move even higher on her face, “And the crate?”

  
Flynn described the contents of the truck and what it must have been used for, “... so I figured they wouldn’t miss one crate, and we could use it back here, have a bit of a party maybe?”

  
Denise’s expression suggested that they might get to keep the whiskey and chickens, but it was doubtful that a party was going to happen.

  
She folded her arms and looked at them sternly, “So is there anything else you both need to tell me?” There were a few moments of silence as Lucy squirmed under her gaze, but Flynn cracked first.

  
“Okay, fine, we’re in a relationship together now,” he huffed at Denise, “I bet Wyatt ratted us out, didn’t he?”

  
“No, he really didn’t need to,” stated Denise, “Let me make it clear, if you were on any kind of normal assignment then I would have to put you on different teams, you wouldn’t be allowed to work together anymore. However we don’t have the personnel to be able to do this, I need you both on every mission, especially until we get Rufus back. Let me make it very clear that you cannot let your judgement be clouded by emotional decisions though or I will find a way to replace you both.”

  
“Yes Denise,” Lucy acknowledged. Flynn nodded his agreement.

  
“Off the record, it’s about damn time,” she smiled, “Do try and be a little more discreet than you were earlier though, I don’t want a deluge of complaints about nocturnal noises like last year.”

  
“Yes Denise,” Lucy stammered, pink with embarrassment as Flynn reacted with a cocky smirk.

  
They were finally released and retreated to the kitchen to get breakfast and coffee.

  
“So that was mortifying,” Lucy blushed as she leaned her head into Flynn’s chest, his arm wrapped around her as he brewed them some coffee. 

  
Flynn rolled his eyes, “Like it matters what anyone else thinks about us,” dropping a kiss onto her hair. “Now what should I cook tonight do you think? I’m thinking chicken jambalaya, maybe?”

\-----

  
Wyatt didn’t speak to either of them outside of their missions for a couple of weeks, although he did enjoy the heavily chicken-based meals that Flynn cooked during that time, even coming back for second servings, although he could never admit just how much he relished Flynn’s cooking.

**Author's Note:**

> Sranje – shit  
> Jebati - fuck  
> Moja ljubav, tako si lijepa – my love, you are so beautiful  
> Draga – dear  
> Dobro jutro, moja ljubav – good morning my love  
> \-----  
> So I have finally completed my ‘difficult 2nd fic’, I now understand everyone’s posts about plot bunnies crowding your head and trying to distract you with new ideas! I couldn’t resist the ‘trapped in the snow, very cold, oh no how will we stay warm?’ trope so I hope it turned out ok in the end.


End file.
